The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lonicera, botanically of hybrid origin, and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Inov42’. ‘Inov42’ is a new cultivar of honeysuckle, a vine grown for use as an ornamental landscape plant.
The new Invention arose from an ongoing controlled breeding program in Beaucouzé, France. The Inventor made a cross in summer of 1993 between an unnamed plant of ‘Lonicera henryi’ as the female parent and Lonicera japonica ‘Aureoreticulata’ (not patented) as the male parent. ‘Inov42’ was selected from amongst the resulting seedlings as a single unique plant in June 2003.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the Inventor using softwood stem cuttings in April of 2004 in Beaucouzé, France. The characteristics of this cultivar have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.